Conventionally, dehumidifying devices and humidity control devices are typified by two types: a refrigeration cycle system and a zeolite system.
The refrigeration cycle system includes a compressor, and is a system in which indoor air is dehumidified by causing moisture in the air to condense through cooling the indoor air with the use of an evaporator.
Meanwhile, the zeolite system uses a rotor obtained by processing, into the form of a rotor, a hygroscopic porous material such as zeolite. Specifically, in the zeolite system, the rotor is made to temporarily absorb moisture in indoor air. Subsequently, the rotor, which has thus absorbed the moisture, is exposed to high-temperature warm air generated by an electric heater, so that the moisture in the rotor is taken out as high-temperature, high-humidity air. Then, the high-temperature, high-humidity air is cooled by indoor air, so that the moisture in the high-temperature, high-humidity air is condensed and therefore the indoor air is dehumidified.
Known examples of the refrigeration cycle system include, for example, a dehumidifier disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Known examples of the zeolite system include a dehumidifier disclosed in Patent Literature 2 and a dehumidifier disclosed in Patent Literature 3.
Further, there is also, for example, a dehumidifying device, which is disclosed in Patent Literature 4 and in which respective characteristics of a refrigeration cycle system and a zeolite system are combined.
In addition, a so-called desiccant air conditioning system, in which air conditioning such as a cooling operation is carried out by causing a zeolite system, in which a moisture absorbing adsorbent such as silica gel or activated carbon is used, to adsorb and desorb moisture, has become prevalent as a large scale air conditioning system. Known examples of a desiccant air conditioning system include an open adsorption air conditioner disclosed in Patent Literature 5. Demands for protection of global environment have caused active development of highly efficient humidity control systems including such a desiccant air conditioning system.